In Front of a Mirror
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Manchmal will man etwas sehen, aber es ist einfach nicht da und manchmal sieht man etwas, aber will es nicht sehen.Doch meist muss man einfach richtig hinsehen um die Wahrheit zu erkennen & nicht nur das Spiegelbild von seinen eigenen Ängsten und Dasein.
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** In Front of a Mirror  
**Partner-Fic zu:**Behind a Mirror   
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin & Blood Angel  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Sam/Janet, Jack/Daniel  
**Rating:** PG-12  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor  
**Inhalt:** Manchmal will man etwas sehen, aber es ist einfach nicht da und manchmal sieht man etwas, aber will es nicht sehen. Doch meist muss man einfach richtig hinsehen um die Wahrheit zu erkennen und nicht nur das Spiegelbild von seinen eigenen Ängsten und Dasein. (Janets/Daniels POV von "Behind a Mirror", written by Shadowdancer & Blood-Angel)  
**Warnung:** Femslash, Slash  
**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört nichts  
**A/N:** Eine neue Kurzgeschichte von uns. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 1185 Wörter

**Kapitel 1**

"Daniel. Es ist für alle das Beste. Glaub mir. Sie würde es nicht wollen und er erfährt es nicht!"

Janets Stimme war beruhigend als sie ihren Freund musterte, der sich unsicher im Spiegel ansah. Anders als sonst trug er nicht einfache, schlichte Kleidung, sondern Dinge, die Janet extra mit ihm und für ihn besorgt hatte.

Er trug eine enganliegende, hellblaue Jeans. Passend dazu trug eine schlichte, ebenfalls, hellblaue Jeansjacke. Unter dieser lugte ein schwarzes, figurbetontes T-Shirt hervor. 

Aber auch Janet trug nicht ihre normale Kleidung, sondern hatte sich regelrecht aufgemotzt. Sie trug einen knielangen, schwarzen Lederrock und dazu passende schwarze Stiefel. Eine ärmellose, weinrote Bluse, sowie eine schlichte, silberne Kette rundeten ihr Outfit ab.  
Nur noch ihr Lächeln erinnerte an die Ärztin, die jeden dieser harten Militärmitglieder im SGC das Fürchten lernte. 

Heute Abend hatte sie jedoch was anderes vor als Spritzen zu verteilen und Verletzungen zu versorgen. Genauso wie auch Daniel heute keine Texte übersetzen würde und sich um seine Ehefrau Sorgen machen würde. 

Heute Abend würde sie ganz einfach nur sie selbst sein. Sie würden sich amüsieren und diesen Abend ganz einfach nur genießen. 

„Na dann, Danny. Können wir?", fragte Janet grinsend und griff nach ihrer Jacke. 

Seufzend und ein letztes Mal wehmütig auf seine Bücher blicken, nickte er und folgte seiner Freundin und schloss hinter ihnen seine Wohnungstür ab. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen und überraschenderweise konnte er sich zurückhalten einen Kommentar über Janets Fahrstil zu machen. Ehrlich. Es war so und so umsonst. Das Verlangen nach Geschwindigkeit würde sich bei der Brünetten wohl niemals ändern. Nun ja, vielleicht, wenn sie irgendwann mal Mutter werden würde oder so. Aber Daniel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht passieren würde. Zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit, weswegen ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als sich mit enggeschnittenen Kurven und einer Tachonadel im oberen Bereich zu gewöhnen. 

„Willst du nun endlich aussteigen oder muss ich dich aus dem Auto zerren?", riss ihn Janet aus seinen Gedanken.

Hastig stieg er aus und Janet schloss ihren Wagen ab. 

„Ich habe nur drüber nachgedacht, wann sich wohl mal dein Fahrstil ändern wird." 

Die Stirn gerunzelt, blickt sie ihren Freund an, während sie zusammen zum Eingang der Bar gingen. 

"Was ist denn mit meinem Fahrstil? Der ist doch vollkommen normal." 

Daniel lachte leise auf und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. 

„Wenn dein Fahrstil normal ist, dann will ich nicht die zu schnelle Variante erleben.", meinte er noch immer lächelnd als sie die Bar betraten. 

Mit einem kurzen Blick durch den Raum fand er schnell einen Platz für sie beide und bugsierte Janet, mit seiner Hand auf ihrem unteren Rücken liegend, zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke. 

„Willst du was trinken?" 

„Ja, bring mir ein Bier mit.", meinte Janet und zog sich die Jacke aus. 

Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass Daniel sie mit erhobener Augenbraue musterte. 

„Was denn? Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben. Also … wehe du kommst mit was Alkoholfreiem wieder." 

"Okay, okay!" 

Ergeben hob Daniel lachend seine Hände und legte nur schnell seine Jacke ab, bevor er sich auch schon auf den Weg zur Bar machte. Er wollte gerade dem Barkeeper winken als er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt. 

Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein!  
In all den Bars, die es in Colorado gab, konnte es doch ganz einfach nicht sein, dass er hier und heute, genau jetzt hier war. 

Doch gerade als Daniel seinen Schrecken überwunden hatte, war Jack verschwunden.  
Oder zumindest dachte er, dass es Jack war.  
Also es war zumindest jemand gewesen, der verdammt nach ihm aussah.

Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach ihn der Barkeeper an und er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Schnell bestellte er zwei Biere für sich und Janet, während sein Blick ein weiteres Mal durch die Bar wanderte. Sie war nicht sehr groß oder hell oder... modern, aber gerade dadurch war sie gemütlich. 

Für solche Dinge hatte Janet schon immer ein Händchen gehabt, dachte er leicht grinsend. 

Der Barkeeper stellte die zwei Bier vor ihn. Daniel legte das Geld auf den Tresen und ging dann, mit den Getränken, wieder zu ihren Plätzen hinüber. 

Dort schien Janet jedoch etwas mehr als verwirrt zu haben. Dies schien zumindest ihr Gesicht zu sagen und kurz huschte durch Daniel der Gedanke, dass diese vielleicht ebenfalls Jack gesehen hatte. Doch ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. 

Er setzte sich neben Janet und stellte das Glas genau vor sie, doch es blieb unberührt. 

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, habe ich eben jemanden gesehen." 

Daniel verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und versuchte sich sein Lachen zu verkneifen. 

„Janet", meinte er erstickt hustend, „Wir sind hier in einer Bar. Natürlich sieht man hier jemanden." 

"Idiot", grummelte diese jedoch nur mit einem Augenrollen, bevor sie endlich ihr Glas Bier in die Hand nahm. Sie nippte jedoch nur kurz daran, bevor sie sich wieder umsah. 

Doch als sie anscheinend nicht das fand, was sie suchte, wandte sie sich stattdessen Daniel zu. 

"Sorry. War wohl nur eingebildet." 

Daniel wollte das Thema jedoch nicht so schnell unter den Tisch fallen lassen. 

„Hast du etwa deine Traumfrau entdeckt?", meinte er neckend und stieß Janet sanft in die Seite. 

"Ich dachte so", witzelte diese zurück, "aber dann fiel mir ein, dass du dann alleine wärst und bin aus meinem Traum aufgewacht." 

„Also war sie blond, blauäugig, hat sehr lange Beine und ein strahlendes Lächeln … und intelligent und kennt sich mit Reaktoren aus und hat mehrere Doktorentitel …" 

Janet schluckte jedoch nicht seinen Köder, sondern erwiderte im gleichen Tonfall. 

„Nun, besser als grau-braune Haare mit braunen Augen und einem besorgniserregenden Hang zum Angeln."  
Sie hob dabei ihr Bierglas hoch und Daniel tat es ihr gleich. 

„Auf unsere imaginären Traumpartner!", sagte Janet gespielt feierlich. 

Leise klirrend stießen sie an und nahmen jeweils einen Schluck aus dem Glas. 

Doch als Daniel aufblickte, spuckte er beinahe das Bier über den Tisch. 

„Verdammt!", entwich es ihm leise als er sein Bierglas absetzte. „Anscheinend sind deine Halluzinationen ansteckend!" 

„Wieso? Hast du dir auch gerade vorgestellt wie du Bier von Sam Carters nackter Haut leckst?" 

Für einen Moment lang herrschte zwischen den beiden Freunden Stille, bevor Daniel seinen Kopf zu Janet wandte und sie mit erhobener Augenbraue ansah. 

Langsam sagte er dann, als er zusah wie Janet errötete: „… Nein … überraschenderweise nicht … das überlasse ich wohl eher dir." 

„Danke.", nuschelte sie leise und nahm noch einen Schluck. 

„Um auf das zurück zukommen, was ich gesagt habe … Jack steht da drüben an der Bar.", sagte Daniel und deutete auf ihn. 

Seufzend weil sie aus ihrer schönen Fantasy gerissen wurde und anscheinend dort hin auch nicht zurückkehren konnte, blickte Janet dorthin, wo ihr Freund hingezeigt hatte. 

Vielleicht war heute einfach der Abend der Doppelgänger und Halluzinationen.  
Sie brauchten eindeutig mehr Zeit um sich von ihren `Traumpartnern´ zu lösen.  
Ein paar One-Night-Stands würden vielleicht helfen. 

Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sah sie das was auch Daniel gesehen hatte oder eher … sie sah ein Bild aus ihren Alpträumen.

Ein Jack O'Neill der von einer Sam Carter geküsst wurde.

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl:** 719 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

„Janet, mach den Mund zu. Du sabberst schon!"

Doch die Brünette schien die überhaupt nicht zu stören. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Sie beute sich noch weiter vor, um einen besseren Blick auf das Szenario vor ihr zu haben.

Trotzdem konnte sie nicht widerstehen ihm eine Antwort entgegen zu knallen.

"Nur kein Neid, weil dir sich nicht so ein Anblick bietet."

Doch ehe Daniel antworten konnte, redete Janet unbeirrt weiter.

„Sieh dir das an! Ich mein, wie kann man nur auf so ein billiges Flitchen stehen? Nur weil sie so jung ist? Oder wollen sie ihren geplanten Dreier etwas aufpeppen?"

"Dreier?" Daniels Stimme schwang in ungewohnte Höhen als er dieses einzelne Wort geschockt aussprach.

Janet warf nur einen kurzen Blick zu ihm, ehe sie weiter ihr Ziel anstarrte.

„Na was hast du denn gedacht, was sie mit ihr machen? Sie zum Kaffee einladen? Ne … so wie Jack zu den beiden rüber sieht, kann es nur um das Eine gehen."

"Jack? Jack soll der Antreiber sein? Darf ich dich erinnern, dass Sam die ist, die diese kleine Tusse beinahe einen kompletten Einblick in ihr Dekolleté gegeben hat?"

„Daniel, sie ist doch nur der Köder. Damit die Kleine anbeißt. Sam regelt so zu sagen alles vorab und dann vergnügt er sich mit den beiden.", sagte Janet mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Denn schon allein die Vorstellung, wie Jack mit ihrer Sam … nein, dass war zu viel für sie.

Aber anscheinend musste sie sich wohl an dieses Bild gewöhnen. Egal, wie sehr sie schon mit ihren Zähnen knirschte, aber auch Daniel schien nicht besser dran zu sein, wenn sie so sah wie sein Gesicht sich langsam von ungläubig zu fassungslos und dann bei geschockt und angewidert mit einem Schuss Eifersucht wandelte.

„Das ist irgendwie nicht so wie ich es mir erhofft hatte.", meinte er dann leise und starrte betrübt in sein Glas.

Seufzend nickte Janet. "Ein wahres Wort." Noch einmal tief seufzend leerte sie in einem Zug ihr Glas, bevor sie abrupt aufstand. "Ich brauch etwas Stärkeres. Du?"

„Ich nehme alles was du mitbringst.", meinte er und trank noch einen Schluck aus seinem fast leeren Glas.

„Dann eine Doppelten.", sagte sie nickend und verschwand zur Bar.

Stur geradeaus blickend machte sie ihren Weg durch den Raum und konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen als sie an ihrem Ziel ankam. Doch dort konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Als der Barkeeper ihre Bestellung vorbereitete, wanderte ihr Blick wieder unwiderstehlich zu Sam und dem Anblick, den sie dieser Tusse und dem Colonel und eigentlich jedem verdammten Idioten in diesem Raum bot.

„Die spielt verdammt gut oder?", riss der Barkeeper sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Janet wandte sich ihm wieder zu und wusste auch so, wenn er meinte.

"Ja, wirklich, wenn gleich sie anscheinend wohl eher auf was anderes abzielt." Janet wusste, dass sie dies nicht hätte sagen sollen, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht den Kommentar verkneifen.

„Ach das ist jeden Abend dasselbe. Immer umringt von Fremden. Ich weiß auch nicht was sie sucht.", sinnierte er weiter und stellte die beiden Kurzen vor sie auf den Tresen.

Leicht schnaubend, nahm Janet ihr Getränk in die Hand und trank es auf Ex, das Glas klirrend zurück auf die Bar stellend und mit einer Handbewegung Nachschub verlangend.

"Das sieht man doch."

Wieder stellte er einen Doppelten vor ihr und sah sie dabei undurchsichtig an.

„Oft sieht man nur das, was man sehen will … oder was die Person vorgeben will zu sein. Und ich denke, dass ist auch bei ihr der Fall."

Doch Janet schnaubte nur wieder und nahm die Gläser mit sich. Ohne einen Kommentar drehte sie sich um, vermeidend den Billardtisch anzusehen und einfach nur hoffend, dass der Alkohol bald anfing zu wirken.

Denn so gern sie doch seinen Worten Glauben schenken wollte, konnte sie es ganz einfach nicht.

Die Realität sah anders aus …sie und der Colonel.

Glauben wollte sie es nicht, doch es schien ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben. Ebenso wie wohl auch Daniel dies akzeptieren musste. Noch eine weitere Wunde für sein Herz. Als wäre die Sache mit Sha're nicht schon schlimm genug ... aber vielleicht haben sie und Daniel sich deshalb wieder gefunden. Dann konnten sie wenigstens gemeinsam das hier durchstehen. Auch, wenn es noch schöner wäre, wenn sie andere, schöne Sachen miteinander teilen könnten.

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 1330 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

"Ich bring ihn um. Langsam, schmerzhaft, sadistisch ... Ich habe VIELE Spritzen."

Neugierig und fasziniert sah Daniel zu als Janet beinahe die Gabel in ihrer Hand zerknüllte. Fast wie Uri Gellar, nur eben ohne Telekinese, sondern eher mit Muskelkraft und sehr, sehr viel Zorn. Aber nun ja ... immer noch besser als würde sie Jack in die Hände kriegen ...

Beruhigend legte Daniel seine Hand auf ihre und strich langsam über sie.

„Atmete ganz ruhig ein und aus. Ganz ruhig. Dann wird auch keinem etwas geschehen. Denk an was anderes … an eine grüne Wiese und an Sonnenschein … und bitte lass die Gabel am Leben."

"Muss ich ja", knurrt Janet wütend. "Wie sonst kann ich die Augen von O'Neill ausstechen?"

„Wir stehen niemandem die Augen aus … wir sind gute, nette Menschen. Also bitte … sei nett und spiel artig mit den anderen Kindern wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst.", sagte Daniel ganz langsam und mit so viel Freundlichkeit in der Stimme, wie es nur ging.

Nichts verriet, dass er sein Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. Er kannte Janet nun schon seit mehreren Jahren, doch nie hatte er sie so erlebt.

Nicht, als sie beide 4 Jahre alt waren und ihre Sandformen verschwunden waren.

Nicht, als sie in der 3. Klasse waren und sie, trotz ihrer Größe, für ihn eintrat und sich mit den anderen Jungs prügelte.

Nicht, als ihr mit 16 Jahren das Herz gebrochen wurde und sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken reagierte als sie ihren Freund in inniger Umarmung mit einer anderen sah.

Egal was passiert war, sie war niemals so ausgeflippt.

Das Einzige mal wo sie wirklich Gefühle gezeigt hatte, war als Daniel wegziehen musste.

Sie hatte an ihrem Fenster gestanden, ihm gewunken und Tränen liefen ihr dabei über das Gesicht.

Diesen Anblick würde er nie wieder in seinem Leben vergessen.

Umso glücklicher war er gewesen als er Janet nach all den Jahren wieder getroffen hatte. Nun würde er ihr auch als Freund wieder zur Seite stehe wie sie es all die Jahre zuvor für ihn getan hatte.

„Ok Janet. Du musst runter kommen. Und das meine ich jetzt ernst. Das bringt rein gar nichts wenn du dich so fertig machst.", sagte er leise und doch mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme.

Sekundenlang fixierte Janet immer noch den Tisch von Sam und Jack, bevor sie fast ruckartig ihren Kopf abwandte und auf ihren Teller herunterblickte. Hektisch nickte sie und nahm schnell einen Bissen.

Daniel seufzte leise auf und fing an in seinem Essen herumzustochern.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst … ich würde Sam am liebsten in die nächste Besenkammer sperren und sie nie wieder raus lassen … aber wir können leider nichts machen … nur zusehen und lernen … lernen, dass wir uns nicht wieder in die falschen verlieben."

"Haben wir uns das nicht schon vor Jahren vorgenommen?"

Endlich blickte Janet wieder auf und sah ihren Freund mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Ja schon aber … ich weiß auch nicht! Ich wollte dich doch nur aufbauen! Und mich gleich dazu. Du bist eben besser in solchen Sachen als ich.", gestand er seufzend.

"Ich weiß ... und ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte ... Wenn ich nur daran denke, was für ein Chaos ich bei meiner Scheidung war. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mir damals gewünscht habe, dass du bei mir wärst."

Zärtlich ergriff Janet Daniels Hand, bevor sie sie kurz drückte und sie dann wieder losließ.

„Hey nun bin ich ja da … und wir stehen das durch … gemeinsam! Und eins muss ich endlich mal loswerden … WIE KONNTEST DU NUR DIESEN IDIOTEN HEIRATEN UND DAZU WAR ER AUCH NOCH EIN MANN!"

Geschockt wich Janet leicht zurück als sie auf einmal so von Daniel angeschrien wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie sich alle Blicke zu ihnen wandten und sie konnte nicht anders als leicht zu erröten. Sie wollte gerade antworten als auf einmal eine leise lachende Stimme sie unterbrach.

"Sag mal Daniel, was hast du denn gegessen oder eher was hat dir der Doc weggegessen, dass du sie so anschreien musst?"

Ihre beiden Köpfe schnellten regelrecht zur Seite und blickten in das Gesicht von Jack O'Neill.

Janet fand ihr nur eine Sekunde lang interessant, ehe sie sich leicht zur Seite lehnte und gerade noch sah wie Sam hastig die Kantine verließ. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, griff sich Jack einen Stuhl und stellte ihn verkehrt herum an den Tisch, sodass er sich zu ihnen setzen konnte. Die Arme auf die Lehne gelegt, musterte er die beiden mit undurchdringlichen Augen, bevor er Daniel fixierte.

"Na, Danny-Boy, was hat der Doc nun getan, das du sie so laut anschreien musstest, dass es der halbe Berg hört?"

„Ach so dies und das … der neuste Klatsch und Tratsch eben … kennst du doch sicher zu genüge.", meinte Daniel ausweichend und fixierte dann wieder angestrengt sein Essen.

Jack wandte sich nun Janet zu, die ebenfalls ihr Essen interessanter fand als ihn.

"Ach... Klatsch und Tratsch über einen Mann ... und eine Heirat ... wollen Sie mir vielleicht was verraten, Doc?"

Wie konnte die Stimme von Jack nur so verdammt ruhig bleiben. Janet wünschte sich eher weglaufen zu können anstatt hier Smalltalk oder eher Verhör zu spielen und nach Daniels Blick dachte er ähnliches.

„Ich war eben Mal verheiratet. Jeder hat so seine Vergangenheit … sie doch sicher auch oder Colonel?", fragte sie scheinheilig und doch könnte sie jeden Moment platzen. Da saß er und tat so als wenn er nichts, rein gar nichts, getan hätte.

"Aber sicher doch, Doc. Da haben Sie natürlich Recht ... wenn gleich ich Sie mir nie als braves Ehefrauchen vorgestellt habe."

Immer noch so verdammt ruhig. Gott, Janet wollte ihn schlagen. Eine richtig kräftige Ohrfeige, aber wie sollte sie erklären warum sie den CO der Basis geschlagen hatte?

„Jeder hat so seine Geheimnisse …", sagte sie leise und versuchte ihre Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halte.

Doch unweigerlich wanderten sie, wie immer in letzter Zeit, zu Sam. Janet fragte sich warum die Blonde einfach verschwunden war ohne kurz vorbei zu schauen wie sie es sonst immer tat.

Hilfesuchend sah sie Daniel an. Vielleicht konnte er den Colonel abwimmeln, aber dieser fixierte ihn nur mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln.

Er fühlte sich nämlich nicht gerade besser. Er verstand einfach nicht warum Jack so an Janets Vergangenheit interessiert war. War Sam vielleicht nicht genug für ihn?

„Da ihr beide so gesprächig seid werde ich dann mal wieder gehen. Viel Spaß ihnen noch.", verabschiedete sich Jack breit grinsend und stand dann auf.

Ohne, dass Daniel es richtig mitkam, hielt er jedoch auf einmal den Älteren am Arm fest.

"Warte...", sagte er hastig, bevor er abbrach als er die fragend erhobene Augenbraue von Jack sah.

"Ist was Daniel?"

Daniel öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch dann änderte er seine Meinung.

„Äh nein … ich wollte nur … nur wissen … wo Sam hin ist?", sagte er mehr als nur lahm und versuchte doch dabei überzeugend zu klingen.

Doch nach den ungläubigen Blicken seiner beiden Tischgenossen schien es ihm nicht gelungen zu sein und er merkte wie er immer röter im Gesicht wurde.

Janet sah jedoch ihre Chance, stand schnell auf und entfernte sich hastig von den beiden.

„Ich werde sie mal suchen und na ja … wir sehen uns dann später, Daniel … Colonel."

Und schneller als es Daniel lieb war, war er nun mit Jack allein und das war eigentlich nicht genau das gewesen, was er geplant hatte.

Insbesondere, weil dieser ihn nur mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue musterte und seinen Kopf auf seine Handfläche abgestützt hat, während er Daniel nicht aus den Augen ließ. Gott, er fühlte sich beinahe als wäre er ein Insekt unter einem Mikroskop. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, brach Jack das Schweigen mit einer simplen Frage die eine ganz andere Art von Stille heraufbeschwor.

"Nun...willst du mir sagen, was los ist oder soll ich raten?"

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 798 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**

„Außerplanmäßige Aktivierung von außen!", schallte es durch den Berg und keine zwei Sekunden später schon die nächste Durchsage.

„Medizinisches Team in den Torraum!"

Es war passiert.  
Sie hatte en ganzen Morgen dieses Gefühl im Bauch gehabt und als sie in den Torraum rannte, fiel ihr auch ein, warum. SG-1 war draußen!

Angst stieg in ihr auf und als sie SG-1 sah, wusste sie, dass ihre Angst begründet war.  
Ihr erster Blick galt Sam, die wenn auch erschöpft, unverletzt zu sein schien.  
Ebenso wie Teal'c und auch Daniel.

Doch dann sah sie Jack. Blutüberströmt, ohne Bewusstsein wurde er in diesem Moment von Daniel und Teal'c auf den Boden abgelegt.

„Ich brauche hier eine Barre. Sofort!", rief Janet scharf und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wir wurden von den Einheimischen nicht so gut empfangen und ehe wir uns versahen … da war der Colonel getroffen und wir … sind wieder hier gewesen.", sagte Sam leise und auch, wenn ihre Stimme besorgt klang, war irgendwas an ihr seltsam. Kurz blickte Janet sie irritiert an, doch dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jack zu. Er war nun wichtiger.

Währenddessen fühlte sich Daniel als würde er alles aus weiter Ferne erleben. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Nicht, nachdem er schon Sha're verloren hat ... nicht auch noch Jack.  
Dieser wurde vorsichtig auf die Barre gelegt und Janet ging im Laufschritt neben ihn.  
Zurück blieb Teal'c, der der Ärztin hinterher sah, ein zutiefst verstörter Daniel und eine besorgt dreinblickende Sam.

Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Ihnen blieb nur noch warten und hoffen und dies taten sie auch in der nächsten Stunde bis endlich die Nachricht, dass Jack außer Gefahr war. Aber selbst dann konnten Sie alle es erst glauben, als sie ihn atmend und lebend in seinem Krankenbett sahen.

Dort fand sich auch Daniel einige Stunden später vor. Inzwischen war es spät Nacht. 2 oder 3 Uhr, wenn ihm sein Gefühl nicht trog, doch er war sich nicht sicher …

Vorsichtig hielt er Jacks Hand in den seinen.

Er wusste, dass es ein dummer Gedanke war, doch er hatte wirklich Angst, dass er ihm weh tun würde, wenn er zu fest zudrücken würde. Als würde Jack irgendwas durch die Schmerzmittel spüren bzw. wenn würde er so und so eher andere Schmerzen fühlen...

Langsam und sehr, sehr vorsichtig strich er immer und immer wieder über Jacks Handrücken. Er musste ihn einfach berühren und ihm zeigen, dass er bei ihm war. Jack brauchte den Kontakt, aber vor allem brauchte er das hier ... Gott sei Dank, hatte Janet ihm erlaubt bei Jack zu bleiben.

Sie wusste wie sehr er das nun brauchte und war deswegen mehr als nur froh, dass sie `beschäftigt´ war. So konnte er wenigstens Zeit mit Jack verbringen wenn auch nicht ganz so wie er es sich immer ausgemalt hatte.

Doch wenigstens war Sam nicht hier... er wusste, dass dies ein schrecklicher Gedanke war, aber er würde es in diesem Moment nicht ertragen zu sehen wie sehr sie sich um Jack sorgte.

Er wurde jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als sich die recht kühle Hand, die er hielt, bewegte.

„Jack?", fragte Daniel sehr leise und beugte sich ein Stück weiter zu ihm rüber.

Und wirklich. Ein kleines Stöhnen entwich Jacks dünnen Lippen. Das reichte Daniel als Lebenszeichen aus und er sprang schon beinahe von seinem Stuhl.

„Warte …", kam es sehr leise und gepresst von Jack.

Wie auf Befehl hielt Daniel in der Bewegung inne, bevor er sich wieder zurücksetzte und dann vorbeugte, Jacks Hand wieder in den seinen.

„Danke … auch wenn ich den Doc mag … es wäre unpassend wenn sie jetzt kommt.", flüsterte der Kranke leise und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

Bei dieser Aussage runzelte Daniel die Stirn.

„Wieso sollte das unpassend sein?", fragte er ratlos.

Jacks Stimme war immer noch leise, weswegen Daniel ihn kaum verstand. Doch dann ergriff Jacks Hand sein Hemd und Daniel folgte willig dem stillen Befehl, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem von Jack entfernt. "Was ist Jack? Was meinst du damit?"

„Halt einfach mal die Klappe."  
Und ehe er sich versah, war er mittendrin in einem Kuss … einem Kuss von und vor allem, MIT Jack O'Neill.

Doch nicht jeder sah diesen Moment als so glücklich an.

Janet, die eben Sam zu Jack geführt hatte, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und fühlte sich als würde die Welt stehen bleiben.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das war doch ein Scherz! Dieser Bastard hatte die perfekte Frau und was machte er? Er knutschte fremd!

Immer mehr Wut wallte in ihr auf, doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, dass Sam neben ihr stand. Besorgt drehte sie ihren Kopf um, aber statt einer niedergeschmetterten und wütenden Sam sah sie eine breitlächelnde.

Was zum Geier war hier los?

Ende

**A/N:** Jaaa, hier ist wirklich Schluss. Wollt ihr wissen wie es mit Jack/Daniel und Sam/Janet weitergeht? Dann lest jetzt bitte bei „Behind the Mirror" weiter.

Ich hoffe euch hat unsere wirklich kurze Kurzgeschichte gefallen und vielleicht habt ihr ja auch Lust andere Werke von mir, Blood-Angel oder von uns zusammen zu lesen.

LG  
Shadow


End file.
